


L'amour, c'est quoi ?

by SlyKing



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Holy Water, Idiots in Love, M/M, Napping, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyKing/pseuds/SlyKing
Summary: La liberté était une notion presque abstraite après six mille ans de devoirs, de tentations et de miracles. Pourtant, rien ne semblait avoir changé. La librairie d'Aziraphale était toujours la même, gardée avec la même possessivité par un libraire qui ne vendait aucun ouvrage. La Bentley de Crowley roulait toujours aussi vite dans les rues de Londres, habituée aux trajets devenus quotidiens entre Mayfair et Soho. St James Park était toujours peuplé des mêmes canards avides de pain, et le monde continuait de tourner comme il l'avait toujours fait depuis le début de sa création.Malgré tout, rien n'était plus pareil.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	L'amour, c'est quoi ?

_« Savoir aimer sans rien attendre en retour  
Ni égard, ni grand amour, pas même l'espoir d'être aimé »_

**Londres 1851,**

Les rues de Londres étaient presque désertes. A cette heure tardive, seuls quelques bars étaient encore ouverts dans le quartier de Soho et des prostitués profitaient d'une pause pour fumer une cigarette ou deux sous la lumière d'un réverbère, non loin de leur office. Dans la pénombre, la silhouette d'un homme se mouvait avec une certaine grâce, presque invisible parmi les ombres. Elle descendit le long des restaurants fermés depuis longtemps, près desquels commerçaient quelques chinois (dont le marché proliférait grâce aux fumeries d'opium) et s'arrêta devant une librairie close. Un petit claquement de doigt retentit, et les portes se déverrouillèrent comme par miracle ; la silhouette s'engouffra à l'intérieur du bâtiment et le verrou se referma aussitôt derrière lui. 

Le rez-de-chaussée était calme et silencieux ; les vieux livres rangés dans divers rayons et empilés avec soin dans des cartons dégageaient une odeur apaisante et familière. Dans l'arrière boutique, une porte laissait filtrer quelques traits de lumière qui projetaient sur l'un des murs des ombres mouvantes. D'un pas assuré, le démon Crowley – car c'était bien lui – s'avança en direction de cette lumière ; plus nerveux qu'il ne le laissait paraître, il hésita un instant, la main suspendue au-dessus de la poignée. 

« Crowley, mon cher ! » la voix familière dans son dos le fit sursauter mais ce fut sans surprise qu'il découvrit Aziraphale en se retournant. Son visage plongé dans l'ombre irradiait toujours de la même façon ; il semblait briller au milieu des ténèbres. « Que me vaut le plaisir ? »  
Crowley fit un geste vague de la main.  
« Je passais dans le quartier. » mentit-il. « Et comme je sais que tu ne dors pas, j'en ai profité pour te rendre une petite visite. »  
« Oh, mais tu as très bien fait. » approuva l'ange avant de passer devant lui pour accéder à l'arrière boutique. Crowley s'aperçut que l'ange tenait une tasse de thé entre ses mains. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans le quartier ? Rien de bon, j'imagine. »  
« Hum ? Ah, oui... Jamais rien de bon ! » confirma Crowley avec un petit sourire désinvolte au coin des lèvres. Il suivit Aziraphale et se laissa tomber dans le canapé près d'un petit bureau où étaient étalées plusieurs feuilles griffonnées. Il observa les mouvements de l'ange alors que celui-ci déposait sa tasse entre deux livres ouverts.  
« Tu devrais faire attention, je te connais assez pour savoir que ton thé risque de finir sur les pages de tes livres... »  
« Tu insinues que je ne fais pas assez attention à mes affaires ? »  
« J'insinue surtout que tu es maladroit. » 

Aziraphale fronça les sourcils, l'air réprobateur sans vraiment y parvenir derrière son amusement. Crowley esquissa un nouveau sourire avant de se racler la gorge et de se redresser.

« En fait j'espérais pouvoir t'inviter à dîner. » improvisa-t-il.  
« A cette heure-ci ? » s'étonna Aziraphale en haussant un sourcil. « C'est plutôt inhabituel. »  
« Oh, allons, mon ange, tu m'as pris pour un amateur ? Le Rules Restaurant va... Disons... _Miraculeusement_ ouvrir ses portes tardivement pour deux clients importants. »

La manière dont le visage d'Aziraphale s'illumina coupa un instant le souffle de Crowley. La joie si innocente qui émanait de lui réchauffait son cœur d'une étrange façon mais il commençait à s'habituer aux papillons qui virevoltaient au creux de son ventre à chaque sourire gagné. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait abandonné la bataille des sentiments, et aucun mot ne pouvait les décrire. C'est _ineffable_ , lui aurait probablement dit Aziraphale. Et peut-être que ça l'était. Ineffable. 

« Je ne sais pas si je devrais accepter... »  
« Oooh, ne me fait pas le coup du devoir ! De toute façon qu'est-ce que tu avais prévu ? Lire des livres ? Tu as l'éternité pour le faire ! Alors que ce restaurant, je te paris qu'il ne sera plus là au siècle prochain : ce serait dommage de passer à côté d'une telle occasion. »  
« Eh bien... Je persiste à dire que je ne devrais pas me laisser tenter par toi, vil démon... Mais puisque tu insistes. Je suppose que ça ne fera de mal à personne. »  
« Personne ! Juré ! »  
« Tu ne devrais pas jurer. »  
« Je t'aurais bien dis : si je mens je vais en Enfer, mais... »

Aziraphale leva les yeux au ciel avant d'attraper sa veste et son chapeau haut-de-forme. _Victoire !_ Crowley le suivit d'un bond et passa devant lui pour sortir dans la rue. Il entendit la serrure se fermer derrière l'ange et, comme si l'heure tardive n'avait aucune importance, ils cheminèrent tous les deux côte à côte dans le paysage nocturne. Au loin, quelques sabots de chevaux se faisaient entendre sur le pavé alors que de rares diligences circulaient encore dans les rues. Le quartier de Soho n'était cependant jamais désert et il n'était pas rare que la vie continue au sous-sol de certains établissements. 

Le Rules Restaurant, quant à lui, était un endroit respectable mais dont les prix demeuraient abordables pour la classe moyenne. Il n'était vraiment pas loin de la librairie d'Aziraphale, une dizaine de minutes tout au plus, ce qui rendit leur marche brève mais appréciable sous la brise d'une nuit printanière.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'enseigne du restaurant, l'ange ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire joyeux : il n'avait encore jamais expérimenté un dîner aussi tardif et l'idée semblait lui plaire. Crowley le laissa passer devant lui et un sourire presque attendri fleurit sur ses lèvres. Presque. Comme prévu, l'établissement était exceptionnellement ouvert et le personnel de cuisine s'affairait, un peu perplexe mais indulgent. De manière tout à fait naturelle, les deux compères prirent place à une table du fond et n'eurent pas à attendre bien longtemps avant que leur commande soit prise et servie – après tout, ils étaient les seuls clients et avaient toute la nuit devant eux. Ils levèrent ensemble leurs verres de vin et trinquèrent comme ils le faisaient toujours.

« A une nuit de plaisirs coupables ! » essaya de se moquer Crowley sans vraiment y parvenir – pas ce soir, en tout cas, trop absorbé par le visage d'Aziraphale qui se délectait de chaque bouchée. Il n'avait pas besoin de manger, mais le goût de la nourriture semblait toujours ravir ses papilles et le transporter dans un autre monde. Crowley soupçonnait que, au-delà du goût, cela soit également sa façon à lui de se rapprocher des humains, de se fondre parmi eux, de toucher du doigt de ce qu'il aimait tant. Car l'ange aimait ce monde, aimait les hommes qui le peuplaient, et aimait chaque trésor qu'il renfermait. Il en allait étrangement de même pour Crowley ; habitué à son petit train de vie sur terre, il appréciait les inventions et l'ingéniosité des hommes malgré la mortalité de leur espèce. Il y avait chez eux la passion, le désir, la conquête, l'envie, l'amour. Ils vivaient vite, d'une manière souvent très intense, car ils mourraient facilement. 

Crowley se contenta, quant à lui, d'un petit café bien serré en guise de nourriture. Il garda le petit biscuit qui accompagnait la tasse pour le donner à Aziraphale, en fin de repas, et s'installa confortablement dans sa chaise pour observer l'ange derrière les verres de ses lunettes de soleil. Aziraphale était un être à part, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa nature angélique... Bon, peut-être un peu. Mais il n'était pas comme tous les Anges. Malgré sa foi et ses convictions, une part de doute subsistait en lui quant au Plan Divin. Mais ses doutes faisaient peut-être partie de ce fameux plan, qui sait ? 

Crowley se perdit de longues minutes dans la contemplation d'Aziraphale alors que celui-ci avalait la dernière bouchée de son plat. Ses yeux pétillaient lorsqu'il les rouvrit et sa bouche se fendit d'un sourire délicieux, ravi. Le cœur de Crowley rata plusieurs battements et il dut s'arracher de force à son observation obstinée. Les sentiments que lui inspiraient l'ange étaient forts, indignes d'un démon, mais après tout, qu'importait ? Car Crowley aimait à croire que leur Arrangement les plaçait bien au-delà de ce qu'Ange et Démon signifiait. Qu'ils étaient à part, tous les deux, ensembles, et qu'ils ne passeraient jamais une éternité seuls tant qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre comme ils l'avaient toujours fait.  
Par ailleurs, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Crowley n'attendait rien d'autre que ce qu'Aziraphale était en mesure de lui offrir. Leur Arrangement était déjà bien suffisant car il signifiait beaucoup ; il signifiait un accord tacite, une alliance secrète qui les plaçait au-delà de toute lois et de toutes limites. N'était-ce pas cela, l'amour, justement ? Ne rien demander, ne rien attendre, donner une partie de soi, profiter de l'instant présent et du bonheur de l'autre qui suffisait à un bonheur commun. Cela faisait mal, parfois, bien sûr, mais Crowley devait avoir un petit côté masochiste ; la souffrance, il pouvait faire avec, il s'en accommodait. Et qu'était-elle en échange d'un sourire comme celui qu'Aziraphale arborait actuellement ? Il pouvait vivre une éternité avec cette souffrance mais une éternité sans son ange ? _Hell, no !_ Jamais.

« C'est toujours un régal, mon cher. » lui affirma Aziraphale en essuyant la commissure de ses lèvres de sa serviette. Sa voix ramena Crowley sur terre et il en profita pour finir son café.  
« Ouais, pas mauvais ce coin-là. Je t'avais bien dit que l'idée était brillante. »  
« Brillante je ne sais pas, mais elle n'était pas entièrement mauvaise je dois bien l'admettre. »  
« Du pur génie ! »

Un petit rire échappa à Aziraphale qui tapota la main de Crowley d'un air faussement résigné. Le démon fit une petite grimace pour la forme avant que le dessert n'arrive. Ils trinquèrent une nouvelle fois, _aux petits plaisirs coupables._

**Londres 1862,**

« Merde, et merde. Et merde ! » 

Pour passer sa frustration, Crowley ne trouva pas d'autre victime qu'un pauvre petit caillou abandonné sur le bord du sentier. Il tenta de reprendre son calme mais la colère et l'amertume bouillonnaient dans ses veines. La journée avait pourtant très bien commencé. Aziraphale et lui s'étaient rejoint pour se promener à St James Park, comme ils en avaient fréquemment l'habitude lorsqu'ils désiraient parler – se servant des affaires comme excuse pour se revoir et passer un peu de temps l'un avec l'autre. Et il avait fallu que l'ange prenne la mouche, qu'ils les réduisent à leurs rôles respectifs, qu'il le réduise, lui, à son statut de démon ! Bien sûr, Crowley avait ressenti l'inquiétude d'Aziraphale, mais Aziraphale pouvait vraiment agir comme un _connard_ quand il s'y mettait !  
Qu'avait fait Crowley sinon lui demander un peu d'eau bénite pour sa propre sécurité ? Il ne comptait ni se suicider, ni commettre un meurtre – à moins d'y être forcé. Mais bien sûr, _fraterniser_ avec un démon et lui rendre un service aurait été mal perçu, hein ? Quand comprendrait-il que tout le monde s'en fichait ? Que personne ne les surveillait vraiment ? Ils faisaient ça depuis des décennies, pour l'amour de Di... De Sat... _Oh, merde_ ! 

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, Crowley prit soin de verrouiller la porte à triple tours et se laissa tomber sur son lit sans se déchausser. La colère s'atténuait déjà et faisait place au vide. Un vide glacial, presque inquiétant. Le démon détestait cette sensation plus que toutes autres car elle ne laissait derrière elle que l'amertume et la solitude. Pendant quelques brèves secondes, Crowley songea à retourner voir Aziraphale pour lui présenter des excuses mais cette idée même le fit siffler : certainement pas. Quelles excuses ? Il n'avait rien à se faire pardonner ! L'angelot voulait jouer à l'angelot, très bien. Lui n'était qu'un démon, après tout, n'est-ce pas ? Et il avait bien d'autres amis sur terre et ailleurs... Non. Sur ce dernier point, c'était faux. Il n'avait qu'Aziraphale. Bien sûr, quelques humains s'étaient parfois avérés intéressants mais ils n'avaient rien d'éternels. L'ange était sa constante dans l'univers tout entier, un point d'ancrage. Il aimait à croire qu'ils jouaient à leur propre jeu, avec leurs propres règles. Qu'ils étaient du même côté : leur côté. Il fallait croire que ce n'était pas toujours vrai. 

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller pour y enfouir son visage et étouffer un cri de frustration. La situation lui échappait et il détestait se sentir aussi démuni, aussi partagé. Mais plus que tout il se sentait presque trahi, déçu. Aziraphale s'était montré si froid pour qualifier ce qu'il y avait entre eux, si professionnel. Ne lui faisait-il pas confiance, même un peu, depuis tout ce temps ? Crowley prit une profonde inspiration avant de se décider : il avait besoin d'un verre. Et d'une sieste. D'une longue sieste durant laquelle personne ne viendrait plus l'ennuyer. D'une longue sieste durant laquelle tous ces sentiments contradictoires, cette déception, ne viendraient plus enserrer sa gorge. D'une longue sieste durant laquelle les années défileraient et, avec elles, s'effacerait cette dispute inutile et tous les ressentiments qui en découlaient. Crowley fit donc apparaître une bouteille dont il but presque l'intégralité avant de laisser son corps prendre une forme plus animale, celle du serpent qu'il était. Il se blottit dans les couvertures, ferma ses yeux dorés, et laissa le sommeil le gagner pour le siècle à venir. 

De son côté, Aziraphale demeurait très perturbé par la dispute qui venait de les ébranler. Non pas que cela leur soit étranger, ils avaient déjà eu de nombreux désaccords au fil des siècles, mais celui-ci semblait si brusque et si soudain que l'ange n'était pas certain d'être à l'aise avec cette sensation. Malgré tout, lorsqu'il regagna son humble librairie, il ne songeait pas un seul instant à revenir sur sa décision. L'eau bénite était une arme destructrice pour les démons, et Crowley le savait ; il était absolument impensable, hors de question, qu'Aziraphale puisse être à l'origine de sa mort. Évidemment, l'ange craignait également qu'ils ne finissent par se faire remarquer ; que personne n'ait relevé leur petit arrangement relevait déjà du miracle, alors pourquoi tenter le diable pour une chose aussi ridicule ? Non, vraiment, Aziraphale ne pouvait se le permettre et ne le permettrait pas non plus à Crowley. _Quel serpent stupide_ , songea-t-il sous le coup de la colère qui le troublait. Mais, bien au-delà de la colère, il s'agissait surtout d'une profonde tristesse. Aziraphale savait qu'il avait raison – bien sûr qu'il avait raison – mais il n'aimait pas se disputer avec Crowley pour autant. Cependant, il ne se risquerait pas à faire le premier pas vers le démon – ça non. N'avait-il pas d'autres relations, après tout ? D'autres amis qu'il s'empresserait de retrouver ?  
Un long et profond soupir s'échappa des lèvres d'Aziraphale lorsqu'il s'assit à son bureau, entouré de ses précieux livres qu'il commença à relire. 

Aziraphale ne s'était cependant pas attendu à ce que les hostilités durent aussi longtemps. A vrai dire, ces temps-ci, ils avaient pris l'habitude de ne pas rester plus de cinq ans sans reprendre contact et se croisaient souvent en ville par le plus grand des hasards. Mais cela allait maintenant faire quinze ans, et aucun signe du démon. Bien sûr, l'ange sentait encore sa présence, quelque part – elle faisait partie de l'atmosphère de Londres et il y était habitué – mais ils n'étaient pas entrés en contact. Aziraphale ne s'inquiétait généralement pas pour lui, Crowley savait se sortir de n'importe quelle situation ; en revanche, certaines personnes mal avisées, là-bas en bas, allaient forcément s'apercevoir d'une inactivité démoniaque en ville. Quinze ans sans aucun méfait, même le plus petit, voilà qui paraissait étrange pour un démon dont la réputation n'était plus à faire.  
Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'Aziraphale ne s'inquiétait pas – et s'inquiétait pourtant. Il décida donc de prendre les choses en main. Il ne faisait pas le premier pas – Grand Dieu, non – il s'assurait simplement de la sécurité d'une... _fréquentation professionnelle_. Aziraphale était particulièrement fier de la tournure de ce terme mais se promit de ne jamais en faire part à Crowley de vive voix. 

Lorsqu'Aziraphale se rendit à l'appartement de Crowley, il tendit l'oreille, retint son souffle et hésita de longues minutes avant de frapper. Nulle réponse ne lui parvint. Il insista donc deux fois supplémentaires, en vain. Pourtant, le démon était bien là, quelque part derrière cette porte, Aziraphale ressentait sa présence. Il ferma les yeux un instant. _Je ne m'inquiète pas_ , se répétait-il en boucle, _je souhaite simplement vérifier_. Il laissa son essence éthérée pénétrer dans les lieux et localisa un serpent, profondément endormi, et ce depuis des années très certainement. En revenant à lui même, Aziraphale fronça les sourcils. _Oh, vraiment, mon cher ? Penses-tu que je vais faire le travail à ta place pendant que tu es parti piquer un somme ? Ridicule._  
Alors qu'il pensait ces mots, une vague de culpabilité inattendue le submergea. Il n'allait pas le laisser tomber, _bien sûr que non..._ Aziraphale lâcha un léger soupir. Si ce démon entêté désirait faire le mort, soit. Aziraphale admettait qu'il en était en partie responsable – et pourtant, il n'en démordait pas : sa décision avait été la bonne. Il n'aurait jamais pu supporter l'idée d'avoir pris part à sa destruction... Ce monde, sans Crowley, aurait été bien déroutant, presque ennuyant... Vide. Ces quinze dernières années n'en étaient-elles pas la preuve ? Aziraphale tourna ainsi les talons, décidé à faire de faux rapports pour l'Enfer de la part de Crowley, comme il l'avait déjà fait et comme Crowley l'avait déjà fait pour lui. Il allait devoir être inventif mais, depuis le temps, il commençait à connaître un peu le démon. 

Ainsi s'écoulèrent les trente-quatre années suivantes, jusqu'à ce que le démon ne se réveille et ne reprenne ses activités de son côté. Lui et Aziraphale n'entrèrent pas en communication et l'ange trouva malgré tout un peu culotté de sa part de ne pas être venu lui glisser un mot de remerciement, même une carte aurait fait l'affaire. Une ingratitude qui n'aurait pas dû l'étonner, au fond, n'est-ce pas ? Un démon restait un démon.  
C'est du moins ce qu'Aziraphale s'échina à penser, jusqu'au jour où ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau face à face au cœur d'une église. C'est ce qu'il s'efforça de croire avant que Crowley ne le sauve lui et, surtout, ne pense à sauver ses précieux livres. Ce fut alors comme si les soixante-dix neuf dernières années ne s'étaient pas écoulées, que leur précédente dispute n'avait jamais eu lieu. En un battement de cœur, l'ange observa la silhouette du démon s'éloigner des décombres de l'église. Peut-être l'avait-il mal jugé. Peut-être était-ce là sa façon de le remercier, sa façon de lui prouver que, malgré tous les désaccords qui entouraient leur étrange relation, ils ne seraient jamais vraiment seuls. Crowley était entré dans une église, un sol consacré, au péril de son intégrité physique et l'avait sauvé d'une décorporation malvenue, sans oublier les ouvrages inestimables que l'ange serrait à présent contre son cœur.  
_Ce démon, au fond de lui, n'est vraiment pas comme les autres démons..._ Aziraphale le savait depuis longtemps, mais jamais encore il n'avait osé formuler cette pensée de manière concrète. Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux ne lâchaient pas la silhouette qui s'éloignait pour disparaître à l'intérieur d'une voiture. D'un pas rendu léger, il la suivit et disparut auprès d'elle. 

_Londres 1967,_

Leurs regards semblaient ne plus vouloir se détacher l'un de l'autre, comme prisonniers, enchevêtrés par leurs craintes respectives. Leurs doigts se frôlaient sans jamais se toucher, ils retenaient leur souffle et le silence pesait entre eux, ténu, presque menaçant. Ce fut pourtant Crowley qui parla le premier, et sa voix paraissait si douce, plus douce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Face à elle, Aziraphale eut la désagréable impression de suffoquer. Il recula sur son siège et détourna la tête, rompant leur lien d'un battement de cils. _Tu veux que je te remercie ? Tu veux peut-être que je te dépose ?_ Il avait l'air sincère, en plus. Aziraphale regarda les rues de Soho. Elles avaient bien changé durant les siècles passés, rendues plus lumineuses et plus vivantes encore, pourtant elles restaient drastiquement les mêmes. L'ange essayait de se perdre dans cette contemplation, ne sachant comment se comporter face à la soudaine sympathie du démon. Il ne s'attendait pas à des remerciements et n'en voulait aucun. Comment accepter de la gratitude dans une telle situation ? Lui avoir donné cette eau bénite déchirait le cœur d'Aziraphale et il en voulait à Cowley pour l'avoir indirectement forcé à faire ce choix. Oh. Bien sûr, depuis 1862 ils n'en avaient plus jamais parlé... Aziraphale avait peut-être évoqué, une fois, qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis à ce sujet et Crowley avait chassé la conversation d'un geste évasif. Mais ce chapitre de leur histoire ne s'était jamais clos. Aziraphale n'avait jamais cessé de s'inquiéter, et Crowley n'avait jamais cessé de chercher à acquérir cette fameuse – cette _fichue_ – eau bénite. Et cette idée planait donc entre eux, rôdait comme un charognard, tourmentait Aziraphale. Alors lorsqu'il avait entendu parler des manigances de son... De son _ami_ , et de tous les dangers que cambrioler une église représenteraient pour lui, il était finalement revenu sur sa décision. Crowley était bien trop têtu pour changer d'avis, et Aziraphale ne l'était pas assez pour le voir risquer sa vie. 

Ce qui les amenait ici, dans cette voiture, un thermos d'eau bénite entre eux et la douceur de Crowley au cœur de leur conversation. Aziraphale ne parvenait pas à supporter cette soudaine reconnaissance. Comment pouvait-il seulement vouloir le remercier alors qu'il venait de lui fournir le moyen de s'auto-détruire ? Des émotions contradictoires se battaient à l'intérieur de lui, déchirantes. Un silence s'installa entre eux, quelques secondes à peine, sans doute, mais elles parurent bien plus longues, chargées d'émotions ténues mais puissantes. Aziraphale prit une profonde inspiration avant de tourner les yeux vers Crowley, une nouvelle fois. Il le regardait fixement derrière ses lunettes de soleil, Aziraphale le savait et parvenait à déchiffrer une certaine déception, peut-être même de la crainte. Car Crowley savait, bien sûr, que ce cadeau coûtait beaucoup à l'ange. Aziraphale recula légèrement et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Il avait besoin d'air et de temps... Il devait réfléchir et assumer ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux. Car il ne s'agissait, bien sûr, pas seulement d'eau bénite. Et il aurait été si simple d'accepter sa proposition, de le laisser le conduire n'importe où dans l'univers. L'ange devait admettre qu'il aurait pu se laisser tenter par l'idée en un battement de cils si sa raison ne lui avait pas hurlé le contraire. Le Ciel et l'Enfer étaient comme une épée de Damoclès, prête à s'abattre sur eux à chaque instant. Il fallait regarder les choses en face : un ange et un démon ne pouvaient _fraterniser_ de cette manière. Collègue, ami, ou bien d'avantage, peu importe. Chaque pas en avant était un risque. Aziraphale choisit d'écouter la voix de la raison et prit le chemin en sens inverse ; il lui fallut beaucoup de courage pour affronter l'air blessé de Crowley. Aziraphale lui adressa un sourire presque compatissant, surtout triste. 

« Tu vas trop vite pour moi, Crowley. »

Aziraphale ouvrit la portière et quitta l’habitacle de la Bentley. Crowley ne chercha pas à le retenir et se contenta de le regarder partir en serrant le thermos dans ses mains. Lorsque l'ange disparut parmi la foule et que sa présence ne demeura plus qu'un souvenir, il ferma les yeux et relâcha un souffle qu'il avait retenu sans s'en rendre compte. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'eau bénite enfermée dans ce simple réceptacle. Avec précaution, il le tourna entre ses mains. Il savait ce que cet acte avait dû coûter à Aziraphale et lui en était sincèrement reconnaissant. Cette sensation lui paraissait étrange, malvenue, pourtant elle était bien là. Aziraphale venait de lui accorder sa confiance et si ses dernières paroles résonnaient douloureusement dans le cœur de Crowley, il devait admettre que cette souffrance n'était pas si désagréable à endurer car quelque chose avait changé. Crowley doutait, parfois, que tout ce qu'il ressentait pour l'ange, toutes ces émotions qu'il ne parvenait pas à nommer (car _l'amour_ n'était pas suffisant et ne leur correspondait pas) ne soient réciproques, que l'ange soit trop entêté pour admettre qu'ils n'appartenaient qu'à eux malgré leurs patrons respectifs... Et pourtant... Il venait de lui donner une preuve irrévocable. Crowley posa sa tête contre le dossier de son siège et lâcha un soupir. Il espérait seulement que son ange ne se montrerait pas hostile à de prochaines retrouvailles. L'avenir seul le lui dirait. D'un mouvement, il se redressa et tourna la clé dans le contact. 

**Londres 2014,**

La liberté était une notion presque abstraite après six mille ans de devoirs, de tentations et de miracles. Pourtant, rien ne semblait avoir changé. La librairie d'Aziraphale était toujours la même, gardée avec la même possessivité par un libraire qui ne vendait aucun ouvrage. La Bentley de Crowley roulait toujours aussi vite dans les rues de Londres, habituée aux trajets devenus quotidiens entre Mayfair et Soho. St James Park était toujours peuplé des mêmes canards avides de pain, et le monde continuait de tourner comme il l'avait toujours fait depuis le début de sa création.  
Malgré tout, rien n'était plus pareil.  
Aziraphale ne rendait plus de compte au Ciel, et Crowley n'en rendait plus à l'Enfer. Ils appartenaient désormais à la Terre qu'ils aimaient tant, déterminés à préserver leur bonheur neuf et précaire. Les derniers événements les avaient rapproché encore bien d'avantage et il était rare de les voir passer une journée éloigné l'un de l'autre. Ils multipliaient les dîners et les déjeuners au Ritz ou ailleurs, se promenaient des après-midi entières sans voir le temps passer, et jamais ils ne venaient à cours de conversation. Ils rebondissaient sur de vieilles anecdotes, sur ce que les siècles leur avait donné en droit d'observer, se rappelaient des époques anciennes avec amusement et nostalgie.  
Aziraphale était, à vrai dire, celui qui parlait le plus comme si chaque parole était destinée à retenir Crowley le plus longtemps possible afin que leur séparation ne soit jamais trop longue et que leurs après-midi s'éternisent jusqu'au petit matin. Leur liberté nouvelle l'effrayait un peu, il devait l'admettre, et il en avait souvent le tournis. Crowley, quant à lui, restait à ses côtés sans jamais se plaindre, sans même penser à se dérober. L'éternité aurait pu leur sembler longue, mais une éternité l'un avec l'autre ne leur paraissait pourtant pas suffisante. 

L'ange et le démon avaient parlé de beaucoup de choses depuis la Non-Apocalypse mais jamais ils n'évoquaient le Ciel ou l'Enfer, comme si le sujet était devenu tabou. Crowley souhaitait oublier la manière dont les Archanges l'avaient traité – ou plutôt la manière dont ils pensaient avoir traité Aziraphale. Il n'avait que vaguement évoqué les événements à l'ange, volontairement flou et omettant tous les détails. Comment aurait-il pu lui parler du sourire froid de Gabriel, de la chaise sans procès, et des flammes Infernales au milieu de cet endroit vide, immaculé, sans vie ? Il ne parvenait pas à trouver assez de courage pour le lui avouer et gardait pour lui ce souvenir cruel, injuste et révoltant. S'il avait parfois la désagréable impression coupable de lui mentir, il préférait qu'il en soit ainsi. 

Il pleuvait depuis plusieurs jours ; l'une de ces chaudes pluie d'été qui venait rafraîchir la terre et laissait derrière elle une odeur de nostalgie. A l'abri, dans la librairie d'Aziraphale, Crowley observait les gouttes qui tombaient du ciel et venaient s'écraser sur les routes de Londres ; elles formaient des rigoles et des flaques que les voitures troublaient de temps en temps suite à leurs passages. Les mains plongées dans les poches de son jean, il demeura silencieux lorsqu'Aziraphale vint le rejoindre à sa droite. Seul les bruit de la pluie contre les carreaux venait rythmer leur tranquillité. Lorsque Crowley détacha son regard du paysage urbain, il tourna la tête vers Aziraphale ; il tenait dans ses mains une tasse de chocolat chaud et lui adressa un sourire si doux que le démon en eut le souffle coupé. Cette situation lui rappelait le commencement, leur première rencontre, au Jardin d'Eden. 

« Crowley, mon, cher, puis-je te poser une question ? »  
« Hmm. Oui. Bien sûr. Ce que tu veux. » répondit-il en haussant les épaules et en reportant son attention sur la pluie. Il sentit Aziraphale se rapprocher de lui. Leurs épaules se frôlèrent en un bruissement de tissu à peine perceptible.  
« Est-ce que tu as peur, parfois ? »  
Crowley fut pris de cours mais il s'échina à regarder droit devant lui. Derrière ses lunettes de soleil, ses yeux suivaient le mouvement des gouttes qui glissaient contre les carreaux de la fenêtre. La peur n'était pas exactement ce qu'il ressentait ; le mot _appréhension_ aurait été plus juste. Six mille ans à servir une cause, à se tenir d'un côté de la ligne à flirter avec les limites et les interdits, à risquer bien pire qu'une décorporation, et maintenant le libre arbitre.  
« Et toi, Aziraphale ? »  
Sa voix résonna comme une caresse entre eux, témoignant d'une forme de fragilité qu'il dissimulait d'ordinaire avec une habilité déconcertante. Mais, ici, dans cette pièce, à côté de son ange, le démon acceptait parfois de baisser la garde et de dévoiler des émotions plus ténues, moins fières.  
« Non, je n'ai pas peur. » admit Aziraphale sur le même ton doux et apaisant. Crowley tourna la tête vers lui pour le regarder. L'ange avait les yeux rivés sur lui et son sourire ne l'avait pas quitté. « Bien sûr, toute cette situation est étrange, j'en conviens, et il ne m'est pas toujours facile de réaliser ce que nous avons fait et comment nous nous en sommes sortis, mais je n'ai pas peur. »

Lorsque leurs mains se lièrent, Crowley ne se déroba pas. Il comprit ce que l'ange taisait dans ses paroles mais criait dans ce simple geste. Il reporta son attention sur la rue au moment où Aziraphale reprenait la parole : 

« A vrai dire je... Vois-tu, à vrai dire... Je te pose cette question car tu m'as l'air pensif. »  
« Oh. Tu sais, la pluie... »  
« N'est-elle pas magnifique ? »  
« Je n'aurais pas dit ça, mais, si tu l'dis. »  
« Le mauvais temps te rendrait-il grincheux, vieux serpent ? »  
Cette appellation eut le mérite d'arracher un sourire à Crowley.  
« Non. Il me rappelle de bons souvenirs. »  
Après un long moment de silence, Crowley ajouta :  
« Je n'ai pas peur. J'appréhende la suite, mais ce n'est pas de la peur, mon ange. »

Aziraphale hocha la tête avant de prendre une gorgée de son chocolat chaud. Le silence se prolongea encore longtemps sans qu'ils n'aient besoin de le rompre. Crowley, quant à lui, replongea dans ses pensées. Il revoyait les flammes, celles de la librairies, bien sûr, mais aussi celles dans lesquelles Aziraphale aurait pu disparaître pour toujours. En une demi-seconde, l'ange aurait pu ne jamais lui revenir entier. Cette idée le hantait souvent, comme tout le reste. 

« Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler, Crowley. »  
« Hein ? »  
« De ce qu'ils t'ont fait, là-haut. De ce qu'ils ont cru me faire. »

Crowley enleva ses lunettes pour lancer un regard consterné à Aziraphale. Son sourire, cette fois, était moins doux, plus triste, mais aussi confiant et apaisé.

« Mon ange... » commença Crowley sans pourtant savoir ce qu'il pourrait bien ajouter. Il garda donc la bouche entrouverte avant de lâcher un soupir.  
« Cela devait être bien cruel pour que tu refuses de m'en parler tout à fait, n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Ça l'était, oui. »  
« Les hommes considèrent le Ciel comme un endroit chaleureux et accueillant. Oh ! Bien sûr, je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que ce n'est pas le cas mais... Disons... Que l'on s'y sent bien seul et que je suis ravi d'avoir pu passer tant d'années sur Terre. Elle est merveilleuse, n'est-ce pas ? Pleine de vie, de passion, de joie et d'amour que l'on ne retrouve nulle part ailleurs et ce malgré les guerres et les malheurs qui l'accablent. Je crois... Je crois que le Ciel est un endroit très triste, parfois trop sévère, trop rigide. Je... » un rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres. « Je suis navré, je ne devrais probablement pas dire tout ça. »  
« Tu en as le droit, maintenant. Et je suis d'accord ; cet endroit fout des frissons. »  
« Je crois toujours en Sa bonté et son Son plan divin, à Sa volonté et Son but que personne ne connaîtra jamais vraiment... Mais je suis content d'être ici. Alors quoiqu'ils aient pu faire, quoiqu'ils aient pu décider, ce n'est pas Elle que je remets en cause et... Et tout ça n'a plus guère d'importance. Je ne leur appartiens plus, je ne leur obéis plus. »  
Crowley ne cessait de le regarder. Aziraphale l'avait toujours impressionné. C'était un ange courageux et fort ; un ange un peu particulier, peut-être trop facilement tenté par les bonnes grâces terrestres et prompt à désobéir au Ciel, mais cela ne le rendait que meilleur. Il était intègre, entier, empli d'émotions qui ne pouvaient être égalées.  
« Et nous l'avions trouvé depuis le début, n'est-ce pas, Crowley ? »  
« Hein ? Trouvé ? » lui demanda-t-il, un peu perdu.  
« Le libre-arbitre. »  
« Oh, ça... Oui. Je l'ai toujours su, quelque part. »  
« Tu as toujours été le premier à savoir pour nous deux, je n'ai fait que te suivre. Et je ne le regrette pas. Nos choix nous ont mené jusqu'ici... Et je ne le regrette pas non plus. »

Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent d'avantage à cette réponse, mus par leur confiance respective. La tête d'Aziraphale bascula contre l'épaule du démon qui resta parfaitement immobile ; il ne désirait pas le chasser d'un mouvement involontaire. Le temps s'arrêta ainsi, paisible. Ils eurent le temps d'apercevoir, derrière la fenêtre, la pluie cesser de tomber et le soleil percer derrière les nuages ; ses faibles rayons, timides, apportaient à la rue une dimension presque onirique. Ce cocon qui s'était formé autour d'eux, autour de la librairie, qui les avait enfermé dans un monde à part, un monde qui leur appartenait et leur appartiendrait toujours, rappela à Crowley tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé sans jamais cessé de se retrouver. Ils n'avaient besoin d'aucun adjectif, d'aucun mot pour qualifier ce qu'ils partageaient, ce qu'ils avaient construit, ce qu'ils avaient appris à comprendre et à apprivoiser, entre eux. Lentement, Crowley entoura les épaules d'Aziraphale de son bras, comme un bouclier, comme l'assurance de leur présence l'un pour l'autre.  
C'était ça, l'amour.  
Et leur amour était _ineffable._


End file.
